


i just wanna hold you.

by violinbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vibrators, changbin gets a lil stressed, minho is there to help, soft minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee
Summary: Changbin falls apart. Minho puts him back together.





	i just wanna hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to min ([seochangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin) on ao3) for beta reading this for me. she’s a life saver. go read all her fanfic if you haven’t already. all of it.

This was probably the hundredth, if not, the thousandth time Changbin had listened to this song in the past two days.

He had been working with Chan and Jisung on the finishing touches, a comeback approaching faster than they would’ve liked. With a comeback came suffocating amounts of preparation and stress. They all had a hefty agenda, whether it be perfecting the choreography or helping with scheduling. The last few weeks had been blurry for Changbin, his mind falling into work mode in order to actually stay productive.

What this also meant was that Changbin hadn’t left his studio in days.

Chan and the others brought him food periodically, knowing it was better to leave him be than to try and drag him away. This wasn’t to say that attempts hadn’t been made, but Changbin was relentlessly stubborn. He didn’t like resting when there was a job to be done. Everybody knew this. Their efforts would have been futile. Changbin had been stuck on one song and all the other members could do was hope he would figure it out. For his own sake. It was hard watching their friend work himself into the ground, especially when he refused to accept any actual help.

Changbin had lost all track of time. He was sure he hadn’t been cooped up for long but his vision was beginning to blur and the song was sounding more muddled than coherent when he had been positive it was so close to being perfect. God, he was such an idiot. A better producer would’ve been able to finish by now but here he was, stuck, and all he could do was feel sorry for himself. Clearly, he wasn’t going to be able to fix this.

Logically, he knew he needed to step away and destress but he couldn’t lose his groove either, too determined to finish to actually quit. He looked at the little boxes and lines on the screen, barely understanding what they meant anymore. This was frustrating. He needed to focus. he needed to finish this. He needed to be better. He was sick of feeling useless.

As Changbin went to add yet another layer, there was a knock heard at the door. He jumped, turning in his chair and looking back with wide eyes before calling out a, “Come in!”

Instead of Chan, who he had been expecting, he caught sight of his worried-looking boyfriend, slipping into the room and shutting the door. Minho gave him a stern look. It appeared that the older had reached his breaking point, coming to collect Changbin once and for all. This happened far too often, so there was an unspoken routine. Not intentional but there nonetheless.

“Come here,” Minho said, voice even and leaving no room for debate.

Changbin’s breath caught in his throat. He was tired and miserable. That alone was enough to ease him into a submissive space. As much as he wanted to finish the song and have it all done and over with, there was a bigger issue at hand. Anyways— who was he to say no to Minho? When had he ever said no to Minho? He was quick to stand, making his way toward the dancer meekly. Once he found himself in front of the other, he dropped his gaze, suddenly unsure.

What if Minho was just doing this to appease him? He was so annoying. No wonder the older pitied him. That was all this was; pity. He was such an awful boyfriend. These thoughts began to swirl, further fogging his thoughts. He wanted to burst into tears. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling so small but he was far too tired to pull himself from the spiral. Thoughts could be cruel.

“Come cuddle with me,” Minho said, taking Changbin’s hand once he was in reach.

Changbin shook his head, eyes going in and out of focus on his taller boyfriend, “No, I’m not done. I have to-”

Minho gave Changbin a look which shut the younger up immediately, “I said, you should come cuddle with me.”

He thought for a moment. He really did want to cuddle with Minho. There’s nothing he wanted more than to be able to finish this stupid song. But he wasn’t finished and Minho didn’t seem to get it. Frustration pooled in his belly. He didn’t like making decisions right now.

“I c-can’t-“

Minho understood, “Okay, it’s okay. You’re okay. Do you need hyung right now?”

Changbin’s nod was jerky but a nod nonetheless. He needed Minho to take over and that was something the older was good at.

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Changbin complied, dropping down with a hard thud. The pain that shot through his legs served to ground him. He just wanted to be good for Minho. That’s all. He couldn’t do much right now but he could follow the simple instructions.

“Look at me, please,” Minho ordered. His voice was so gentle. It made Changbin feel tingly in all the right places.

The shorter looked up, expecting to find disdain written on his boyfriend’s features. Instead, all he found was worry and fondness. It made his heart flip, a pink blush beginning to dust his pale cheeks.

Minho’s hand came to gently brush Changbin’s hair back, the younger whimpering and leaning into the touch, “Look at you, pretty baby,” he cooed, “So good for me.”

Changbin unconsciously dropped his gaze again, flustered by Minho’s string of sweet compliments. A knot formed in his lower belly as his eyes glassed over. He shook his head.

“No? As in you’re not my good boy?”

Changbin only shook his head again. He wasn’t good. He wasn’t good at all.

“Use your words, angel.”

“Not good. ‘m fucking stupid. Not good at anything,” the younger said so quietly, Minho almost didn’t catch the faint words, “You don’t h-have to do this out of p-pity- I know I’m not pretty o-or good—“

“That’s enough.” There was an edge to Minho’s voice as he tightened his grip in Changbin’s hair. He had heard enough of the ugly words yet they seemed to pour from younger’s mouth. He knew Changbin was sleep-deprived and tiredness didn’t manifest itself well. 

Minho brushed the back of his hand against Changbin’s cheek, “You’re not forcing me to do anything. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be,” he drew his hand back, the younger leaning forward and trying to chase it, “Baby, forget everything else. It’s just me and you, okay? Look at me.”

All the pet names made Changbin want to cry all over again. Gentleness was what he needed. The two of them could get rough sometimes— there was nothing Changbin loved more than getting fucked into the mattress. It was just that he was fragile and Minho, being the attentive boyfriend he was, understood this. The younger needed something grounding and stable right now, not rough. Once Changbin looked up again, Minho smiled.

“Good boy. My best boy,” the dancer praised softly, “My pretty, pretty baby. So obedient for hyung.”

Changbin squirmed, a little moan leaving him as his lips fell open. Minho pressed his middle and index finger to them, parting them easily. Changbin’s tongue immediately curled around the older’s fingers, eyes never once leaving Minho. he was so eager to please all the time and minho thought it was the cutest thing. “How did I get so lucky? I have such a perfect baby all to myself. Don’t stop, darling, be my good boy.”

The younger made a sound in the back of his throat and hollowed his cheeks, sucking on Minho’s fingers with new vigor. His cock was uncomfortably hard at this point, pressing against the rough fabric of his sweatpants. It was embarrassing. He was already so wrecked and they’d done nothing at all. Minho was really just that good.

“Awe. Is my baby boy excited?” the older hummed with a chuckle, pushing his fingers hard into Changbin’s mouth, making the younger gag and nod, “Just from my fingers, darling? You’re so cute. So needy and ready for me.”

Warmth spread through Changbin quickly. Now his mind was hazy in a different way, his thoughts all echoing the same thing over and over again: Minho.

The older pulled his fingers back, wiping them against Changbin’s cheek. The shorter’s dark hair was messy, strands sticking up in various directions. His lips were slick and his legs were spread, his dick evident against his pants. He looked delicious and Minho really wanted to take a bite. “Stand up, precious.”

Changbin, dazed and wobbly, stood up slowly. His knees damn near gave out underneath him but he managed it. As soon as he was up, he felt his boyfriend’s hands against his hips, guiding him closer. He looked up, eyes half lidded, catching sight of Minho’s slightly worried gaze. The last thing Minho wanted was to wear Changbin out further when he clearly was already tired.

The original plan had been to boss Changbin around a little bit and then coax him into bed for a few hours. He hadn’t expected either of them to actually react though in hindsight, he shouldn’t have been surprised. He knew how Changbin responded to praise and to say that he was totally ignorant would have been a lie.

“Are you okay, sweet boy?” Minho asked softly, gently rubbing Changbin’s sides as the younger continued to lean against him.

“Fine,” Changbin slurred, “Just want you. Want your hands.”

Minho looked unconvinced, furrowing his brows slightly, “Baby, are you sure? We can always play later- you’re really tired right now, honey.”

Changbin paused. Was this Minho’s way of saying he didn’t want this anymore? Was this kind rejection to spare his feelings? Was Minho just here to get him out of the studio so someone else could use it? He wasn’t sure why all the worst thoughts immediately filtered into his head but he couldn’t help them, a flash of insecurity passing through his eyes as he stepped back from the older boy.

“Do you want this? I don’t want to—“

Minho’s eyebrows raised and he shook his head quickly, pulling Changbin close to him again, “Of course, I want this, angel. I just want you to be fully okay with this, first, is all.”

Changbin looked weary and unconvinced still so Minho leaned down, pressing their lips together softly in an attempt to ease the younger’s racing thoughts. It worked mostly, his thoughts dimming to a murmur as Minho parted his lips with his tongue. He couldn’t help the way his hand immediately came to grasp at the older’s shirt pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. The older squeezed his hips gently, drawing out a hum.

After a few moments, it was Changbin that eventually pulled away, breathless and clinging to Minho, “I want this.”

Minho knew that tone. Changbin needed this. He needed someone to take control for a few hours. Then everything would be okay. As long as he could get out of his head for a little while. Minho was happy to oblige, as always. He needed the control just as much as Changbin did. Their little dynamic worked and for that, they were grateful.

“Okay,” Minho whispered, searching Changbin’s eyes before letting his gaze drop to that little pout again, “Alright. Anything for you, honey.”

Minho went to press a lingering kiss to Changbin’s forehead before gently neatening his hair, “Go to my bedroom and strip. Then get on my bed and wait for me. do you understand?”

Changbin nodded, absorbing the instructions and moving to comply. Before he could slip from Minho’s grip though, he was stopped.

“I forgot to mention; no touching yourself. Take your clothes off and actually wait for me. Can you be a good boy and do that for hyung?”

The younger nodded again.

“Words, please.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Good boy. Now go.”

Changbin scrambled to obey, rushing through the dorm and to the older’s bedroom. It was slightly messy but this was to be expected seeing as Minho shared a room with Jeongin. Speaking of the youngest, his phone and belongings weren’t on the nightstand indicating that he’d probably gone to sleep in Changbin’s room with Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin. That bunch got along particularly due to age so it wasn’t hard to get the room to themselves if the need were to arise. On top of that, Jeongin didn’t exactly want to be in the room when his two hyungs were fucking; this was reasonable.

He shed his clothes quickly, tossing them onto the steadily going pile of clothes on the chair set in the corner of the room. He stopped at his boxers, distinctly remembering that the older hadn’t asked him to strip fully rather just strip. He kept the thin fabric on. It wasn’t like it concealed much anyways. his cock was clearly hard, straining against the fabric.

Minho, on the other hand, had gone to Changbin’s room. The younger ones weren’t there and if the bickering from the living room was any indication, they were playing games. He slid out a box from under Changbin’s bed and pulled what he needed. Once he was satisfied with his choices, he slid the box back into its original place, neatly tucked away and hidden.

He walked back to his own room, excitement curling in the pit of his stomach. Upon entering, he was unable to hold back a little smile. Changbin was perched cutely on his shins, legs spread to reveal the growing problem between his legs. There was a wet patch beginning to form where the tip of his dick leaked against his boxer briefs. He was beautiful.

Minho told him as much and that earned him another blush, Changbin shyly thanking his boyfriend. The younger caught a glimpse of the small item in Minho’s hand and found desperation pricking at his skin. The little item was set on the bedside table, aside for the time being.

“Look at you, angel,” Minho gushed softly, approaching the bed slow and feline-like, “You’re so, so pretty for hyung, hm?”

Changbin whined impatiently, Minho’s compliments only making him more needy. The older chuckled and brushed his thumb over Changbin’s nipple, catching the way the younger let out a stuttered breath. He knew how sensitive Changbin was when he was like this. It made things much more fun for the both of them. Minho held onto every sound he made, taking it as encouragement to continue.

“Minho hyung, m-more-“ Changbin pleaded, his mind still on the small vibrator, “N-need more.”

“Okay, baby, hush,” Minho soothed softly, letting his fingers cup Changbin’s chin, forcing the younger to meet his eyes, “Use your words and I’ll give you whatever you want, princess. You just have to tell me.”

Minho gently pet Changbin’s head, watching the way his bleary eyed boyfriend struggled to grasp the words. Changbin wanted to cry, willing to accept whatever Minho would give him at this point. The taller was doing this on purpose, knowing damn well how hard it was for Changbin to articulate. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, “W-want sir to-“ he looked away, “Touch me.”

When the words finally slipped from Changbin’s lips, he was quick to praise, “Thank you for telling me, baby. You’re doing so good for sir.”

Changbin shivered as Minho’s hand finally dropped to the front of his boxers, palming him gently through the thin fabric. The younger moaned, letting his hips buck forward into the dancer’s firm grip, “M-more, please,” he whined, “Please, please.”

“Changbin, baby. I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me,” Minho said, almost sounding uninterested as he watched his desperate baby grind and babble.

Changbin felt tears properly spring to his eyes, his neediness and inability to form a proper sentence putting him in a difficult spot. He sniffled and took a deep breath. That’s when he felt the pressure against his cock lifted, a warm hand pressed against his cheek. He made a sound, unhappy that the older he moved his hans. On the other hand, Minho was slightly concerned, alarmed by the fact that Changbin was already this much of a mess so early on. “Changbin, check in with me, love. Color?”

“Gr-green— I’m green,” Changbin quickly replied, more focused on getting Minho’s hands on him again, “Please, hyung, I’m fine, I promise, I just need you.”

Minho nodded, “Good boy. You’re using your colors so well.”

The dancer gently pushed on Changbin’s chest, watching the younger fall against the sheets with a soft thud. Changbin stretched out his legs and took this as an indication to kick off his boxers, watching Minho as he grabbed the lube and vibrator. A small sound left the shorter as the anticipation built. Minho crawled between his legs, situating himself comfortably. One hand was gripping the younger’s hip, holding him in place while the other was gently squeezing the supple flesh of Changbin’s thigh.

“C’mon, Binnie,” Minho whispered, his breath hot against Changbin’s skin, “Just tell me what you want me to do, sweetheart.”

Minho was a tease and it killed Changbin. Not really, he actually loved it. The stress of the comeback was almost entirely forgotten as he moaned out, “P-please fuck me, sir.”

“Good boy, my best boy, you’ve done so well, angel. Just let sir handle the rest, okay?” Minho was quick to praise, guiding Changbin’s hand to his hair, encouraging the younger to hold on.

Changbin let out a soft sob when he felt Minho’s index finger prodding at his entrance before it was being slipped in slowly. he hissed softly, biting his bottom lip and lightly tugging on Minho’s hair. A second finger was pressed in alongside the first, the older deeming Changbin’s body ready. The younger groaned softly, rocking his hips down against Minho’s fingers.

Minho squeezed Changbin’s hips, tutting, “No moving, baby.”

The younger nodded to indicate that he understood, putting all his effort into stilling his hips. All he wanted to be was good. He was going to be good.

Minho began to move his fingers, scissoring Changbin open before he was sliding a third finger in beside the others. Now, Changbin’s moans were beginning to grow louder, the younger tugging on Minho’s hair as he was fucked into, “F-fuck— sir- please m-more-“

The dancer smirked, curving his fingers in some attempt to find that bundle of nerves that made Changbin scream. He pressed down lightly, twisting his hand slightly and Changbin let out a cry, his hands dropping to fist at Minho’s dark sheets. Found it. “Look at you, falling apart just from my fingers. You’re so cute, baby. So good for me.”

Just as Changbin began to feel that nice knot begin in his tummy, Minho withdrew his fingers, earning him an unhappy whine. He quickly lubed up the vibrator and pressed it to Changbin’s rim, making the pout disappear from his lips. That’s what he’d wanted this entire time. He lifted his hips in an attempt to get his boyfriend to properly fuck him.

“Down, love,” was all Minho said before he was pushing Changbin’s hips against the bed and sliding the vibrator in so it rested right against Changbin’s prostate. The younger hissed.

Minho switched the vibrator on to the lowest setting, a faint hum filling the room. Changbin moaned, eyes slipping shut as the dancer wrapped his hand around his cock finally. His strokes were slow, teasing. The sort that made Changbin go crazy. He wanted to buck up but he knew he’d get in trouble if he did and he was nothing if not a good boy, right? He just wanted to be good.

The setting on the vibrator was knocked up two levels making Changbin’s toes curl as he arched up from the bed. His cheeks were flushed, the pink traveling down his shoulders and neck. His cock was a red, twitching and leaking in Minho’s hand as he was touched. It didn’t help that Minho knew his body like the back of his hand, every touch and squeeze deliberate and fine tuned to Changbin’s pleasure.

Changbin was tearing up again, “Y-yes— oh fuck, fuck, fuck, please—“ he babbled nonsensically, his hips jerking on their own accord. He felt like there was too much going on at once, with Minho touching him and the small shocks of pleasure that rushed through him as the vibrator buzzed on. Then, Minho raised the intensity again, Changbin near to crying out and had it not been for Minho’s free hand going to slap over his mouth, the whole dorm would’ve known.

Minho went to stuff a finger into the younger’s mouth, needing him to be quiet. As much as he loved Changbin’s sounds, they couldn’t risk having someone getting worried and checking on them. It had happened before and talking to your bestfriend while your dick was hard was a no no.

“Sir- please— I’m so close,” Changbin got out, his words meshing together as grabbed onto minho’s bicep, “Please, please—“

“Go ahead, baby. Come for hyung.”

And just like that, Changbin was cumming, a cry of Minho’s name being ripped from the back of his throat as his hips bucked up. His vision whited for several moments, the pleasure burning its way across his skin. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this good.

“There you go, angel, cum for your hyung,” Minho encouraged, moving his hand faster over Changbin’s cock. The younger really was the prettiest thing Minho had ever seen. The way his hair stuck to his forehead, sweat glazing over his skin as his eyes rolled back. Minho wanted to kiss him silly and fuck him all at once. His hips jerked, his own erection throbbing as he watched Changbin fall apart. He shut off the vibrator after a few more seconds, not wanting to overwhelm the younger.

Changbin panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. It was almost as if his orgasm had been the thing to finally knock down the dam of feelings he had built in his head. A sob ripped from his throat, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks at an alarming rate. He brought his hands up to cover his face as he shut his legs. God, he felt awful. Like he was the most disgusting thing in the world.

“Baby?” Minho called, the worry rising in his chest. Once he noticed the tears, he panicked, sitting up quickly and climbing over Changbin’s body, “Changbin, move your arms, are you okay?”

Changbin couldn’t do anything but shake his head as another broken sound passed. Minho, at a loss, pulled him up gently and into his chest. The younger buried his face into Minho’s shoulder, throwing his arms around the older’s neck and tucking himself in close. Minho let his hand rest on the small of changbin’s back, rubbing small circles into the younger’s skin. Changbin sounded absolutely miserable, weeks upon weeks worth of stress pouring out. Minho wished he could’ve done more.

“i’m s-sorry, hyung,” changbin got out, his voice sounded choked and small, “I j-just— fuck, I-I can’t d-do this anymore.”

Minho held on a little tighter, pressing soft kisses over Changbin’s shoulder, “Do what, baby? talk to hyung.”

“Producing. JYP. Stray kids. I d-don’t want t-to fucking do it,” he replied, burying himself further into his boyfriend, “I’m t-tired and not g-good or st-strong enough.”

The dancer’s heart clenched in his chest as he shushed the small boy in his arms, “No, no, don’t say things like that, baby,” he hushed, “You’re perfect to me and the others and you’re doing so so good. You do everything for the group, Binnie. we wouldn’t have our music without you, we wouldn’t have our very own Changbinnie. We need you.”

Changbin didn’t believe the words but they made him cry a little harder, for a different reason this time. He felt disgusting. He probably was disgusting. Nobody was a pretty crier and Changbin was no exception. Minho didn’t care, willing to do anything to get his baby to stop crying. 

“Sweet boy, look here,” Minho requested softly, pulling Changbin away so he could inspect the younger. Changbin looked at him so pitifully. It made him want to cry too, “Take a deep breath for me.”

Changbin listened, taking a deep breath. “Good,” Minho said, lightly running his fingers up and down Changbin’s back, “Follow my breathing, love. You’re okay.”

It didn’t take long for Changbin to calm down now, directing his attention to Minho and focusing on grounding himself. The older softly praised him as he took his time, being patient and kind. Changbin really couldn’t express how grateful he was that he had a boyfriend that cared this much.

Minho leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead, letting out a sigh of relief, “You had me worried there, angel.”

Changbin wiped his cheeks, some tears still spilling over as he tried to keep the hiccups to a minimum, “I’m s-sorry for breaking down like that.”

Minho shook his head, “Don’t apologize for that, Bin. you’re exhausted. This’ll be the last time I let you work for this long.”

The teasing tone to Minho’s voice drew a cute but watery giggle from Changbin, the younger going to press their lips together in thanks. Minho responded immediately, squeezing Changbin’s waist in acknowledgement. Minho pulled away after a few moments, gently cupping the younger’s cheeks, “We can talk and kiss more after you get a full night’s sleep.”

That earned him a whine before he was laying back, pulling Changbin down with him and positioning their bodies so he was comfortably holding his smaller boyfriend.

“Now go to bed. everything else can be figured out later, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment to support ur local businesses. pls and thank you.  
[nsfw twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittybinnle)


End file.
